I'm Already There Chi Chi
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Short Goku and Chi Chi fluff after the Cell Games, even some father and son moments too. [G&CC] [Songfic] [Oneshot]


I'm Already There Chi-Chi  
  
Goku smiled and walked over to Baba, who was chanting some weird incantation, and her crystal ball was glowing a strange shade of baby blue. Finally, he was going to be able to see Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten again. They wouldn't be able to see him back, but it was better than nothing. He looked into the crystal ball and saw his family all sitting there in the living room, having a good time and laughing. As he saw Gohan and Chi-Chi teaching Goten how to walk, he couldn't hold back his tears.  
  
//He called her on the road,

From a lonely cold hotel room 

Just to hear her say I love you one more time 

But when he heard the sound 

Of the kids laughin' in the background 

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye//  
  
Gohan lifted his head up to the ceiling, wishing he could see his dad one more time. "I miss you Dad. I wish you were here. It's so lonely here without you. We all love you. We love you Dad, Mom, Goten, we all do," he thought, remembering all the fun times he had with his dad.  
  
//A little voice came on the phone 

Sayin' Daddy, when ya comin' home? 

He said the first thing that came to his mind 

I'm already there//  
  
"I love you too son! And I miss you more each day!" Goku thought, a tear sliding down his cheek, wishing that he could hug his son.  
  
//Take a look around 

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

I'm the shadow on the ground 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

I'm your imaginary friend 

And I know, I'm in your prayers 

For I'm already there//  
  
Chi-Chi smiled with pride and let a couple of tears fall from her eyes. "Goku should be here with us!" she thought sadly, not knowing that Goku could hear her. She went to their bedroom and picked up a picture of them on their wedding day and holding the picture close to her heart, sat down on the bed. "Oh Goku, I miss you. Our children are so beautiful, I wish you could see them. I love you, and I always will. Goku, I wish I could I be held in your arms again," she thought. Goku heard every word and began to cry along with her.  
  
//She got back on the phone 

And said I really miss you darlin' 

Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright 

Wish I was in your arms 

Lying right there beside you 

But I know I'll be with you 

In your dreams tonight  
  
I'll gently kiss your lips 

Touch you with my fingertips 

So turn out the lights 

And close your eyes//  
  
Goku spun around and looked at King Kai pleadingly. "Please King Kai! Can't I use you to talk to her telepathically?! Please!!" he begged, tears streaming down his eyes. King Kai pondered about it for a moment when Baba snapped at him.  
  
"Oh let him, you ninny!!" Baba barked, making Goku and King Kai jump back.  
  
"Alright, come here," King Kai sighed, and Goku rushed over to him and placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder. "Go ahead Goku, she can hear you now."  
  
"CHI-CHI!!! CHI-CHI!!! Chi-Chi, can you hear me?!" Goku demanded.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped in shock. Was that.Goku? It couldn't possibly, but still. She looked around frantically, trying to see if it was her beloved husband. "Goku? Goku?? Is that you?!" she cried out.  
  
"Yes Chi-Chi, it's me! I'm talking to you through King Kai!" Goku answered. She smiled and looked up, almost swearing that she could see his face.  
  
"Oh Goku, I've missed you so much!!" Goku gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've missed you too Chi-Chi."  
  
"It's so good to hear your voice."  
  
"And yours too."  
  
"I wish I could be with you. It's so lonely without you!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, I'll always be with you. I'm sorry things have to be this way. But understand one thing, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Just look in your heart and close your eyes, and I'll be there," he replied.  
  
//I'm already there 

Don't make a sound 

I'm the beating in your heart 

I'm the moonlight shining down 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

And I'll be there to the end 

Can you feel the love that we share 

For I'm already there//  
  
"Goku, I know, and I want you to know that you're forever in my heart, mind, and soul. I'll never leave you. One day I know we'll be together again, and I keep waiting for that day."  
  
//We maybe a thousand miles apart 

But I'll with you wherever you are//  
  
King Kai itched around. "Goku, I hate to cut this short, but I don't think I can keep this up any longer," King Kai regrettably replied, and Goku nodded his head sadly.  
  
"Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Yes Goku?"  
  
"I have some bad news. I have to go honey, my time's up." A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Chi-Chi, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I am," she whispered, wiping away her tears. "I.I was just thinking how much I miss you and how much I enjoyed talking to you. I don't want to stop." They both smiled, almost sure that they could see each other standing right there in front of them.  
  
"I know. I love you Chi-Chi."  
  
"I love you Goku."  
  
"Good-"  
  
"Don't say goodbye, we'll do this again. There's no need to."  
  
"Well, until next time."  
  
"Speak again soon."  
  
//I'm already there 

Take a look around 

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

I'm the shadow on the ground 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

And I'll be there 'til the end 

Can you feel the love that we share 

I'm already there//  
  
~END  
  
Did you all enjoy that? I did! Goku and Chi-Chi fics are so few, and I love this couple. Plus, there's soo many story ideas you can do with this couple!! They're sooo in love with each other, and they're so funny! I've been thinking long and hard about an angst fic I can do about this couple. Well, here it goes again: I don't own DBZ or the song "I'm Already There." I usually don't listen to country, but my friend does, and she made me listen to this song, and I thought that it was perfect for this couple. This is also my first song fic; please be nice when you send your reviews. ~ Videl: Warrior Princess


End file.
